


Survival

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Injury, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Lester and Connor have to survive in the Pleistocene when they are trapped after an anomaly closes. Danger threatens and secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

“So. What lovely time period are we in, Nick?”

Nick glanced up from checking Connor. “From the fauna we've seen, it looks like the Pleistocene.”

“And what predators does that include?”

Nick grinned at his lover, “Well, love. Dire wolves for one. You'll fit in.”

Lester glared at him, but at best it was half-hearted. “How's Temple?”

“He's just knocked unconscious.”

“Any idea when the anomaly will re-open?”

Nick sighed, “Not really. We need to find some shelter, James.”

Lester nodded as he scanned the area. “Then I need to hunt.” Glancing at Connor, Lester continued, “I assume you can look after Temple and set up camp while I'm gone.”

Nick stood up, a hand grasping Lester. “James ...?”

“You know I can take care of myself, Nick. And the wolf is a far better hunter than you are ...” When Nick didn't look pleased about it, Lester sighed before hugging and kissing the man, his tongue asking for entrance. “I will take care.”

***

Connor awoke the next morning to the smell of food cooking. “I had the weirdest dream last night.”

“Hmmm ...”

“That wolf was in it. You remember, the one you stopped Ryan from shooting last month. It came up, tame as anything, and dropped a rabbit,” Connor continued. “I must have hit my head harder than I realised.” With his eyes still closed, he missed the look that passed between his companions. “What is that smell?”

“Lester caught a rabbit,” Nick grinned at his lover.

“If you think it's so easy, Cutter, you can catch lunch.”

***

Connor ran hard on Nick's heels. His breath gasping as they angled up a slope. Scrambling up the scree, hoping against hope that the Arctodus simus wouldn't follow. Connor remembered how fast his fascination with the largest predator in the area had rapidly ended when it had begun to chase them.

Connor's feet slid out from under him.

He was sliding down.

Down towards the bear.

He scrabbled fanatically for purchase.

As he felt something grab him, Connor screams.

***

Connor squeezed his eyes tightly closed as he waited for the claws to rend his defenceless body.

As if from a great distance, he heard, “Connor?”

When he realised he was still in one piece, Connor opened his eyes to meet those of a concerned Nick. Connor gave a shaky grin as he realised that it hadn't been the bear dragging him down to his death, it had been Nick pulling him up to safety.

Nick looked up and breathed in concern, “James!”

Looking around, Connor could only see a dire wolf. Huge for his kind, but still dwarfed by the bear.

As the bear slipped down the slope, the wolf darted in to nip its haunches.

“What the bloody hell does he think he's doing?”

“Um. He appears to be baiting the bear. That's odd behaviour for a wolf.”

As the wolf dodged a swipe from the bear, Nick whispered, “Damn it, James. Be careful.” He winced as the bear nearly caught the wolf. One of those paws could do a lot of damage.

The bear finally charged the wolf, it nimbly dodged again by leaping up the slope. The wolf danced just out of the bear's reach. Connor could swear that the wolf was grinning as it played with the bear.

The bear finally lumbered off, obviously having grown weary of the wolf's antics. The mocking howl of the wolf echoing in its ears.

As the wolf leaped up the slope, Connor backed away. He looked around for a weapon as the wolf turned its eyes on them. Connor watched in amazement when Nick dropped to his knees to hug the wolf. His jaw dropped when the wolf shimmered and changed into Lester.

Nick looked deep into Lester's eyes, “What the hell do you think you were doing, James?”

“Saving my mate. My mate and Temple.”

Connor's jaw dropped as Nick and Lester kissed ... a desperate, glad-to-be-alive kiss ... as their bodies moved closer and hands roamed freely.

Connor's mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to speak. “Wow!”

Hearing him, Nick and Lester broke apart, blushing faintly as they remembered they had an audience.

“Temple?”

“This is just so cool.”

Nick and Lester exchanged looks. Connor looked like all his Christmases had come at once. “No. Its more than cool, it's bloody awesome. You're a werewolf!”

“Yes. I had noticed that, Temple.”

***

Connor sat gazing into the fire, his mind going back over the day's events. He had almost been killed. He had found out that the Professor and Lester were lovers. He had discovered that Lester was a werewolf!

Without thinking, Connor blurted out, “Have you ever had sex as a wolf?” As his brain caught up with his mouth, Connor clamped his hands over his face, mortified.

Nick's laughter broke the silence. “I don't know whose expression is the funniest, James.”

Lester glared at Nick, who only smiled back at him. Turning his glare to Connor brought better results, as the boy squeaked.

***

That night, as they lay cuddling, Nick whispered in Lester's ear, “So, James. Have you ever had sex as a wolf?”

Lester rolled his eyes. “No. You're the first one who has ever known about the wolf, Nick. You,” Lester sighed, “And now Connor.”


End file.
